


Keep Warm

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, also i was listening to oh ms believer by top dont @ me, implied diariko for like a split second bc who am i, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Ruby worries over freezing Yoshiko. Based on a "cold Winter" prompt.





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short warm up based on prompt I got from one of those prompt generators so I wasn't planning to post but then I kinda liked it plus I wanted to contribute to them for a while so here it is I'll write something proper for them eventually. Love fluffy YohaRuby

“Are you cold?”

 

The answer to that question should’ve been obvious already by the way Ruby’s companion shuddered in the cold wind, helplessly attempting to block her face from the chilly air. This is the coldest it’s been so far this Winter in Numazu, and only brave dared to step out without being properly dressed.

 

Speaking of such people, Yoshiko simply scoffed in response.

 

“This little breeze isn’t enough to take down a Fallen Angel, the flames equal to those in the underworld burn inside my soul strong enough to keep me warm--”

 

And before she could even finish her sentence, wind strikes again, leaving the first year a quivering mess and desperately rubbing her palms together to stimulate warmth. All Ruby could do was frown in sympathy.

 

Yoshiko wasn’t even lightly dressed. She had her coat which should provide enough warmth for her body, as well as a knitted scarf and earmuffs that all belonged to the same gothic looking set. One piece of the said set was missing however; the gloves. And according to the whiny complaining from earlier this morning, Yoshiko accidentally left them at home in a hurry due to waking up late and almost missing the bus.

 

Ruby’s gaze lowered, attention shifting away from her face flushed from cold towards the bare hands. Even if she was stuffing them inside the pockets every now and then, Yoshiko’s hands were red and seemingly stiff, fingers twitching in order to keep them from falling off like icicles. At that moment Ruby instinctively flexed her own fingers, cozy within the fuzzy white gloves, and a part of her was reminded of how grateful she is to have an older sister who double checks to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything while in a hurry.

 

“What’s with this freezing weather, anyways?! Next thing you know the ocean will freeze over and it will snow harder than it ever did in Tokyo!” Yoshiko whined before poorly posing with the frozen hand in front of her face. Ruby found it charming regardless, “But of course, it’s all just signs of this mortal land nearing its end, such a cruel fate…”

 

The twin tailed girl hummed in thought for a moment, silence following (aside from Yoshiko’s inaudible mumbling) as she pondered for a way to help her dear angel. She breathed, focusing on the puff of air.

 

And then, if it were possible a lightbulb would’ve popped up above her head, the small squeak of enlightenment almost started a confused Yoshiko.

 

“Here Yoshiko-chan, I have an idea!”

 

“W-W-Wait what’re you doing--?!”

 

Yoshiko could protest all she wanted, but before she could even comprehend what was happening right now Ruby already gingerly scooped her cold hands into her own gentle grasp. With a soft smile, she traced her thumbs over the back of her flustered friend’s twitching hands until they relaxed. Odd, how even though she was freezing, there was a certain warmth coming from Yoshiko.

 

The fallen angel’s already flushed face went even redder,but this time the cold wasn’t the reason behind it.

 

“What-- What’s all this for?!”

 

“I can’t share my gloves with you… but perhaps I can keep your hands warm by holding them. Doesn’t it feel better already?”

 

Yoshiko looked like she just got struck by something and averted her gaze away from pleading green orbs. A sheepish smile formed on Ruby’s face.  _ How cute… _

 

“I-I suppose it helps…” She could recognize that tone of voice, the one she uses when she stubbornly refuses to admit she’s right. “Hmpf, I guess you’ll just have to be a good little d-demon and keep doing… that…”

 

“Holding your hand?”

 

“You don’t need to say it like that!”

 

There was something about the way her usually cool fallen angel gets flustered that made Ruby’s heart feel all fluttery. The feeling grew as Yoshiko ever so slightly pulled her closer, their fingers entwining. For the first time since they’ve been out Ruby’s cheeks felt warm in this chilly weather.

 

“Hey, Yoshiko-chan. Sis said it might be a while until she finishes her business with Riko-chan. We still have time, so how about we go get some hot chocolate..?”

 

“T-Together? Right now? Ah,” The way those amethyst eyes lit up, and voice lowered, was only a couple of things that left Ruby in awe every time. “I mean, sure! Since you’ve been so nice to the fallen angel, I will gladly grace you with my free time. Shall we?”

 

Ruby beamed, not knowing that just by doing so she made Yoshiko feel like she’s facing the warm Spring sun, and the two continued their way, hand in hand, and in comforting silence through the wind that suddenly felt like no problem. Ruby knows you can stay warm without relying on Winter gear, because as long as you’re with the right person the warmth in your chest never fades.


End file.
